


giggly boy

by electronic_elevator



Series: the ones with little!Wilford [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: ABDL, Diapers, Fluff, Non-Sexual Age Play, Wetting, cg!Reader, it's FLUFF! it's also a rl short one, little!Wilford
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23804065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electronic_elevator/pseuds/electronic_elevator
Summary: Wilford laughs a little too hard at a cartoon.
Relationships: Wilford Warfstache/OC, Wilford Warfstache/Reader
Series: the ones with little!Wilford [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742665
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	giggly boy

You were watching cartoons with Wilford, who was dressed in a diaper and onesie and sat curled up comfortably beside you with his pacifier in his mouth. He was giggling like mad at the show, enough that (despite the cartoon being aimed at too young an audience to engage you) you found yourself laughing as well. He was just too cute. He’d occasionally look over to you with delight on his face, playing with the handle of his pacifier, and you’d smile back at him and laugh together. But partway through an episode, he cut off mid-giggle fit, suddenly going quiet and still. You glanced over in questioning concern, but he looked calm, and was still focused on the show. You were pretty sure he didn’t even know you were looking at him. He’d stopped fiddling with the pacifier handle but still had his hand near his face, fingers resting over his nose. 

“Wilford?” you questioned, and he blinked and turned to you. “Everything okay?” 

He was quiet for a second before he told you, “…I went potty.” 

You couldn’t help but break into a smile, loving but amused. “Did you giggle so much you wet your diaper?” you teased.

Wilford blushed. “Didn’t know I had to go,” he mumbled. Then he cuddled up into your side, clinging to your shirt. He evidently felt a whole lot littler after the event. You wrapped an arm around him and kissed his head. 

“That’s okay, baby, that’s what your diapers are for. You don’t need to worry about it. Do you want me to get you all cleaned up?” 

Wilford shook his head, which was a little hard to interpret when he was laying on you like this, but then added, “One more episode first? Pleeeaaase?”

“Of course,” you agreed, giving him another kiss.


End file.
